Eve Meets Jasper T Wolverhampton
by VictoriqueD.Blois11
Summary: Eve and Mattie I borrowed that character are playing truth or dare when suddenly the boy Mattie is talking about comes crashing down onto the roof.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

_**Okay so I thought that David is good-looking and has a great heart, and is a good fighter. But it just seems weird to me that technically he's older than Eve is. So I thought I'd bring up a character that is about Eve's age called **_Jasper "Theo" Wolverhampton_**. I know, it's very british but hey, it'll do good. So here's a quick perosnality tour about him:**_

**Name: **Jasper "Theo" Wolverhampton

**Age: **_14_

**B/day: **_July 30_

**Species: **_Hybrid (Lycan/Human) more dominant in Lycan blood_

**Personality: **_Loves machinery and weaponry, likes blues, jazz, soul and pop. Loves to prank others, funnyman, terrible at cooking & drawing, expert at armed transport eg; tanks, fighter planes, jets etc. etc. Loves life, loves blood and gore, loves family._

_**So it's not like he's Mr. Perfect, overall terrible at cooking, an excellent support in combat, loves blood both for drinking and shooting out and is funny. What more could you want? Anyway, here's my story;**_

It was an excellent morning and Selene was up with Micheal to do the daily scouting around the area. As ususal, Eve was inside with Mattie playing truth or dare, and as usual Mattie would always win.

"Alright, I dare you to...kiss the new boy!", squealed Mattie, always making Eve do the unthinkable.

"What?", replied Eve, "I won't kiss another unless I truly love him! Besides I didn't even know that there was a new boy."

"You didn't!", said Mattie. It was more of a statement than a question.

Eve shook her head and Mattie looked as if she was about to blow up to tiny little pieces, outraged that Eve hadn't heard the news and angry that she hadn't caught up on her gossip.

"I really don't know what you do in your spare time", she sighed.

"I spend time with mum and dad. That's why whenever I'm not around mum and dad aren't either", she pointed out.

"Ohh...", Mattie was thinking again, the type of thinking where you put the puzzle pieces together to solve a problem.

Eve rolled her eyes, "Well give me a new dare I'm dying to do some-"

**CRASH** **DING** **SMACK**

Eve and Mattie jumped in surprise. The floor above them had broken free and in the rubble was a boy, which looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years of age. Eve eyed the young fellow while Mattie leaned in closer to see who it was, only to squeal when a the boy's hand reached out to her.

"**AH! LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!", **she screamed.

Eve pulled Mattie back and told her to sit on the sofa, rolling her eyes yet again.

"Oh, um, sorry 'bout that, I was just tryin' some new weapons I built", coughed the boy.

"It's no problem at all", said Eve assuringly, "Are you, erm, alright?"

"No problem at all. Hmph", mumbled Mattie, only to recieve a sharp look from Eve.

Eve returned her eyes to the boy who was now standing. He was about the same height as Eve and probably a head shorter than Micheal and Selene*. He was wearing a checkered blue and white shirt that had the first two buttons undone. The collar was unfolded and reached the boy's chin. His pants were brown and ripped, reaching his feet and covering his black leather shoes. Two straps were fastened to him, starting from the front of the pants and extending all the way to his shoulders and going back down connecting to the back pockets. His hair was in a middle split and it was chocolate brown with darker brown highlights on the back.

"Hi, Miss. Eve. My names Jasper Wolverhampton, the new recruit", he said extending his arm out to Eve.

"Eve", she replied, "Eve Corvin. Um, are you alright?", repeated Eve.

"Oh yes I am, no need to woory. I was just testing my new gizmo, memory eraser is it's name for now but um, I'll think of a better one", Jasper eagerly replied unsure of what to do next.

Jasper turned to Mattie, "Um sorry for that Miss, I thought that you were a cloak hanger so I grabbed you to help me get up, sorry again if I frightened you."

"That's, alright. I guess", Mattie said sheepishly, and seeming quite interested in this, this Jasper, "But I expect a young man of your age to do something for me."

Eve knew where this was going, "Mattie...", she groaned.

"No it's perfectly fine. I do owe Miss., Mattie something after I frightened her", protested Jasper.

"Oh if it's alright with you. But I'm warning you, she's quite a handful", she whispered, and she was.

The next few hours, Jasper found himself running around everyroom trying to find Mattie. She had requested that he play hide and seek with her just for the fun of it. Eve was glad that it wasn't something involving casualties or life-risks. Jasper found himself back in the room where Mattie and Eve were playing earlier, and he found Mattie sitting on the sofa laughing at him.

"Aren't you supposed to have found me sooner? I mean you are a vampire and all", she wondered aloud.

"No Miss, I'm a hybrid. Half human half Lycan. But I'm more dominant in the Lycan area", Jasper wheezed, completely drained of his energy, "And I must say you are quite the runner."

"Well thank you Jasper. I was champion of my school in marathons for 4 years in a row", she said rather proudly.

Jasper could do nothing but smile, "Well congratulations Miss. Mattie."

Mattie looked at him, "Please just call me Mattie, you've done enough."

"And call me Theo, if you want. It's my nickname", Jasper replied feeling better but stil wheezing.

Mattie nodded and left the room to get a blood pack, and Jasper or "Theo", mustered his energy and worked on the broken ceiling above him. Half an hour later Eve came into the room after finding out that Mattie had left him for a drink. She found him on top of a ladder painting the wood he had used to replace the broken ones lying scattered on the velvet floor. Jasper looked down and smiled. He stepped of the ladder and faced Eve who was looking at the intricate design of the cceiling and wondered how on earth Jasper would fix it.

"Um, If you're wondering how I'll fix that", he started startling Eve, "I'm not."

Eve and Jasper laughed, both knowing they had to fix it one way or another. Eve offered Jasper a blood bag, he gladly accepted knowing that he'd need it in order to find out how to fix his first big mistake in the mini-mansion.

"You're in luck", grinned Eve,"I've practised drawing the same pattern and I've mastered it."

"Really? When?", asked Jasper quite alarmed by it.

"Earlier today, I knew I had to because you don't really look like a person who could do that. No offence though", she said.

"No not at all", he chuckled, "Well, as soon as that coat of paint dries, then you can work your magic and re-paint it."

While waiting for the paint to dry, she and Jasper talked on the sofa about each other. About what they liked, disliked, love and hated, loathed and laughed at and all those thing a couple of teenagers would talk about. After half an hour, Jasper told Eve that it was ready and that she could paint it. She climbed the ladder with a lot of purple and red paint on a big palette. Jasper watched as she swirled the paintbrush back and forth and saw the design come to life. Her hand swayed while leaving a trail of swirls and purple polkadots behind her and after an hour's worth of work, was done. There was silence in the room as both marvelled at the masterpiece, Jasper sighed a breath of relief which was probably his mistake. With the quietness of the room Eve jumped at the slightest sound, she slipped and fell of the ladder and landed into the arms of Jasper.

Jasper had wrapped his arms around her knowing that the fall would hurt her if he didn't. Eve quickly sat up and found herself on top of Jasper. The two looked at each other and laughed at their mistake. Just then, Mattie came barging in through the door. Eve panicked but in the blink of an eye she found herself sitting next to Jasper on the couch.

"Guess what! Lily is snoggin' Tim in the lounge!", squealed Mattie.

"Really?", asked Jasper in a tone of surprise.

"Yes really! Really really really!", she squealed as she ran off.

Once it was quiet Jasper sighed again.

"Her squeals are getting on my nerves", he grumbled.

"I told you she was a handful", laughed Eve.

The moment was suddenly awkward. Jasper shuffled his feet and started a beat, he tapped his hands on the side of the sofa and made a jazzy sound. Eve laughed and laughed, thinking that Jasper was some sort of musician.

"Well, I better get to work", he announced, "If it happens to fall again, I'll fix it from my room. I am just above your room."

Eve nodded and watched as Jasper packed his tools and hoisted the ladder onto his shoulders.

He looked back and said "Goodnight Eve."

"Goodnight", she replied as he walked out the door.

Eve felt somewhat saddened at Jaspers exiting. She felt the urge to go back after him and ask him to stay longer. But she soon overcame these feelings as Micheal and Selene came through her bedroom door.

"Eve, I just saw Jasper come from your room. Did you guys finally meet each other?", asked Selene who wrapped her arms around her.

"They must've", said Micheal.

Eve paused for a moment, "Yes, in fact he came to fix the ceiling, or his floor."

"Why?", her parents asked laughing at the fact that they had said it together.

"Because he was testing his new gizmo, the memory eraser or something", she replied.

"Oh, you mean the Eraser? We were working on that whilst you and mum were scouting together", stated Micheal.

"Well I hope he did a good job of it", Selene said, "I just hope it didn't and won't fall on you."

"It didn't", Eve assured her mum.

They kissed her goodnight and tucked her in before kissing her again. As Micheal and Selene left hand in hand, Eve couldn't help but think of the moment she fell on Jasper and how he thought of it as funny instead of being embarrased.

_**I think, I think I might like this Jasper. Jasper Wolverhampton. What a nice name for a nice boy. **_

And with that, Eve fell asleep.

_**End**_

_*I thought I might just point out because I'm trying to make sure that Jasper and Eve are smaller than her parents. Because one of the stories mentioned that she was a head smaller than Micheal. XD. Hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2 Uncomfortable Feelings

_**Ok this is the second chapter. So a few weeks had passed since they first met, and Eve is feeling uncomfortable after some..."Incident" that happens in the story. I can't tell you because that will spoil it. And that's why its called a spoiler. "-_- "nuff said. Lets Begin.**_

_**Uncomfortable Feelings**_

It's ben about two or four weeks since the incident with the ceiling falling in Eve's room happened, and she and Jasper - also known as Theo - have become firm friends. They share their afternoons on Fridays when Eve finishes her tutoring from her father and they would go to the lake just a few minutes walk from the coven.

"Hey Theo, what do you think of hybrids?", asked Eve.

"This again..", he moaned, "Eve I already told you. It doesn't matter whether or not you're a hybrid. You're still the same old Eve everyone obviously knows."

Eve smiled and Jasper couldn't help but feel uneasy when she does. To him, they've become closer to each other. Eve says that he knows way more than Mattie knows about her, which makes him even more uneasy.

_**But why?**_

"Theo! Look what I found!", exclaimed Eve, pulling Jasper back into the world of reality, "It's a bunny!"

Jasper peered over Eve who was crouching, hovering over a white bunny that was lying down in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. The bunny's leg was twisted and it's chest was rising and falling rapidly. It's ears were folded back and the long robust arms were clawing at the air as if alling for help.

"I think it's injured", murmured Jasper.

"I think you're right Theo, maybe we should get him or her inside. She needs taking care of", she replied.

"I'm not so sure", sighed Jasper.

"Why not?", asked Eve puzzled. Ususally he would agree on things.

_**Is something the matter?**_

"Well, we feed on blood right?"

Eve slowly nodded.

"So if we brought in an injured bunny then what do you hink will happen?"

Eve looked from him to the bunny, and sighed. Jasper had got her yet again, he always seemed to be right. But that wasn't what bugged her.

_**So he was just worried the coven members might suck this poor bunny's blood. What was I worried for?**_

**"EVE!"**

"What!", she exclaimed.

"I was just saying, that maybe we could build a little house for him - or her - and come everyday to feed him, and we could certainly spend more of our time together. What d'ya think?", he explained.

_**Spend more time together? Yes! Yes, yes, yes!**_

"Sure! I think that's great! So, what should we make it out of?", she replied eagerly awaiting instructions.

"Well, we'll need some bandages first. Probably a first aid kit too. I'll go get the supplies while you watch him, or her", he told her.

"Yes sir!", said Eve excitedly, making Jasper shake his head and laugh.

Eve poked her tounge at him and he poked his back. Soon, the bunny had white bandages being carefully wrapped around his right leg. Jasper was working on the bunny house while Eve held the bunny in her arms, giving it baby carrots she found in the storage room.

In just an hour Jasper had built a comfortable and cozy bunny house. Eve put the velvet pillow inside along with other things like a bowl of food on one side and water on the other, which she also found in the storage room.

"You know most of these things that I found like the baby carrots", she said holding it up so Jasper could see it, "came from the storage room. I wonder whose it is."

"I think they're the food I packed when I moved here five weeks ago. I thought I might as well because I might not get used to blood, but in the end I just put them in the storage and forgot about it when your mum offered me a blood pack", claimed Jasper.

Eve laughed, and it wasn't the kind of lauch that she used when she would laugh at one of her father's or Mattie's jokes. It was a more special laugh, one that was meant for her and Jasper, and _only _her and Jasper.

"Oh Theo, you shouldv'e known that was bound to happen!", she said almost choking because of her laughter.

Jasper did nothing but shrug and pull a funny face. For the next few hours they had with each other, Jasper made Eve laugh while Eve told him about her parent's adventures. The only time they were ever interrupted was when they had to help the bunny eat and drink. As day drew closer, Eve and Jasper put the lock on the cage after he gave the bunny a temporary sleeping injection so that it would'nt go hungry for the time they were asleep. Eve and her whole coven had gone back to working at night and sleeping at day. But sometimes they would work at day too, because the sun felt good and because it brought Selene back to the times when her and her father were out and about beyond the castle.

"Well, we better go to sleep now", yawned Jasper.

"Okay Theodore, if you say so", Eve replied.

Jasper looked at her, "What did you call me?", he asked sharply.

"Theodore", she replied innocently.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Theodore.", he grumbled.

"Why not? I mean, it's like an extension to your name right? So why not?", Eve asked.

"Just don't, O.K.?"

"Why no-"

**"JUST DON'T BLOODY CALL ME THEODORE EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!", **he shouted through gritted teeth, grabbing her by the collar and hoisting her up so that she was on her tippy-toes.

Eve felt scared, and a tear rolled down her cheek to show Jasper. His teeth loosened it's grit on it and let Eve down. He stood there for a moment and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Eve. The name he woudln't ever want to forget and the person he wouldn't want to hurt, ever. Jasper looked up into Eve's soft brown eyes. He stepped towards her getting closer and stretched his arms out to hug her. To his surprise, Eve didn't run away.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just, just angry about something from the past. I'm dead meat, you'll tell your parents. Just hope I live through it", Jasper laughed

But Eve knew it was fake.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that", he repeated.

He finally let go of Eve and told her to go to her room to rest. Eve did so without hesitation, and motioned for him to come along. He didn't so she left him with the bunny. In a few seconds she was jogging, then running. Then finally sprinting to the coven, leaving Jasper feeling guilty.

_**Why? Why did he do that? Why?**_

When Eve got to the gates of the coven, she found Micheal and Selene sitting on the bench gazing at the stars together. Her eyes then went to Micheal's and she heard their conversation:

_"I love Eve so much now, I don't know what to do without both of you."_

_"Don't worry Selene, you won't have to know."_

_"I just hope that when the time comes for her to love then it won't be as complicated as ours."_

_"Yeah me too. But we'll be there for her, so it'll be even better."_

Eve saw Micheal kiss Selene's forehead and with that the vision faded. She quietly slipped in through the gates to make sure that she doesn't bother her parent's moment with each other. But Micheal hears her coming in and turns his head aroud, and so does Selene. Eve ran them crying, and soon the Selene and Micheal convert to parent mode and comfort their daughter while hugging her.

"What's wrong Evie?", asked Micheal stroking her hair.

"You know Jasper?", she asked through sniffles.

"Wolverhampton?", said Selene, "Yes, what about him?"

"Well, w-when I c-called him Th-Theodore he g-got angry", she replied still sniffling.

"What did he do to you?", Micheal asked Eve, who felt tension rising.

"He g-grabbed me by the collar and h-hoisted me up. But I didn't choke", she said.

_**I hope he isn't angry, I hope mum isn't either.**_

"Well", Selene said taking over, "did he apologize?"

Eve nodded, and Selene kissed her and hugged her tightly. She looked at Micheal and he let the matter pass.

"Oh, as long as you aren't hurt Evie, come here", he said and hugged his small, but loving, family.

Later that morning, Micheal and Selene tucked Eve in and drew her curtains in so that the sun wouldn't bother her.

"Sleep well Eve", Selene said as she covered her in the blankets, "I know he didn't mean too. Ask him, he'll tell you why."

"Thanks mum. I love you", replied Eve.

"I love you too."

Micheal stepped in and stroked Eve's forehead before planting a kiss on it, "Sleep well my child, I'll let him go this time. But if you get hurt next time I can't promise you that he won't get injuries. Well only minor ones", he whispered.

Eve laughed, "Only _minor _ones?"

Micheal and Selene smiled, "Goodnight, erm morning or whatever", babbled Micheal.

"Goodnight dad, mum", she warmly replied.

As the door to her room closed, Eve looked up to the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder whether Jasper was just showing his true self or whether she just stepped on a land mine.

_**I sure hope that that's not his true self, because, I really like this side of him. I hope everything will be okay.**_

Eve fell asleep just moments before Jasper thought of her.

_**I screwed up so much. I hope her parents forgive me, other wise I'll be kicked. I'm sorry again Eve. It's just, someone who used to call me Theodore, well...passed away. Actually they didn't it was much worse...**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

_**Thanks so much for the people who commented and reviewed! This is only the second story I published. Maybe I'll turn both into long - term stories. But I'll tweak it a bit so that the chapters are levelled. Thanks to **_SeleneDeathDealer21, Anna-Selene-Darkness and cmlginger**, **_**you guys were the first to comment. :)**_

_**Anyway the summary of this story is that Mattie tries to play the match-maker. But things don't quite turn out as expected...**_

_**The Match-maker**_

It was a dull evening. Eve was playing with her locks while sipping the day-lights out of at least four or five blood packs with nothing to do. One of the vampiresses scowled at her for drinking that much, but when Eve hissed at her she backed off.

_**That was fun. But not fun enough.**_

Eve sighed as she continued to sip. Here's the reasons today was so boring;

**-Selene and Micheal were called in by a close coven to investigate the murder of a human  
with Sebastian**

**-Her other vampire and vampiress friends were either helping out at the main gates for higher security, or playing games Eve isn't interested in outside**

**-Mattie has gone with her father to scout the area for signs of any Lycans**

**-And Jasper was...Jasper was helping Macy, the engineer, fix a few guns and possibly upgrade them.**

So today was absolutely boring, but then again, everyday without Selene and Micheal in the coven is boring. To Eve it seemed that her parents fighting spirits was what kept the coven on its feet, it made them feel the need to try harder because her parents had achieved so much in doing so. Eve also felt the need to try harder, but at what?

_**I'm already great at my general knowledge thanks to father, half-way there to mastering the first level of training thanks to mother and David. Already know how to get out of sticky situations thanks to Mattie, and I already know I need to keep away from the outside forest thanks to mum and dad. **_

As Eve pondered on her thoughts, it hit her! Why didn't she go there sooner? Of all places it would be the best to go to! If only it struck her mind earlier this evening when she only drank one or two blood packs! Eve buckled her belt on and wore a black woolen jumper made from the fleece of the livestock they were keeping.

_**At least we can shear them before we drink them**_

Eve dashed out of the room and ran through the back door, knowing that the coven members would have their suspicions raised if she went through the front.

The drills and the screws were absolutely boggling Jasper's brain. Never had he seen so many tools in one place and never had he worked with anyone on weapons and machinery, except for his father of course. But that was a long time ago...

"Hey Jasper, I found the part you wanted. So where does it go?", asked Macy, he was the coven's engineer and weapons designer.

"Oh, it goes right, here", he said putting the part in it's rightful place.

Macy applauded and made his way with the newly upgraded gun to test it out on one of the sculptures, hopefully they were still standing after all that had been fired to them.

**BAM!**

Macy fell back and looked at the damage he had created, silver ooze was running through the sculpture and made it's way to the toes.

"Now that the silver nitrate has been evened out, let's hadve lunch", Macy blubbed, still baffled at the power of the gun and at Jasper's excellency in engineering.

"Jasper, you should take my place when I'm not around", he suggested, "seems you'd do a fine engineer, a fine one indeed."

"Oh no thanks Macy. As much as I love it, I can't", replied Jasper.

Macy was confused, "But you're excellent! And I'm only away on Fridays to Sundays, so why not?"

Jasper didn't have to reply for Macy to know. The amount of weeks Jasper was working with Macy, only yesterday had he talked about Eve and the bunny. To Macy he was in a dream, obviously blabbing on and on about what seems to be the girl of his dreams. Macy grinned and threw Jasper a drink bottle.

"It's blood, and it's really nice. Got it from one of the cows", he said still grinning.

Jasper waved his hand and drank, watching Macy brush off the nitrate on the sculpture to figure out how the silver hadn't gone in but instead oozed onto the outside skin.

"It's really simple. I adjusted the silver's placing so that once it hits the Lycan it oozes out. In other words: it comes out as soon at it reaches the skin, plus its got the right amount. So it won't waste any of the precious silver we have, and it won't hurt them as much so we can question them", he _briefly _explained.

Macy just stood there in awe, "But what if we want to kill them?", he asked.

Jasper smiled, "Two shots on the head will do the trick", and with that, he took the bottle with him and left Macy to work on the RPG's.

Jasper felt good, somehow he felt smart and confident. Then a memory popped into his mind, a memory of so long ago...

-:-

_"Jasper! Come on! Charlie, mum and dad are waiting!", shouted a dark brown brunette._

_"I'm coming I'm coming!", he replied._

_He ran throught the streets of London and slid in through a small he was on the other side he found a small gate and opened the latch, revealing a stone path leading to a small cottage. He hopped on the stones and jumped over a hay bale before reaching the door. He licked he hand and smoothed out his hair, a habit he could never stop._

_The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed, "Come on Jaspy Waspy, dinners on the table."_

_He found himself inside a small dining are with the kitchen right beside it. On the table was a big roast turkey that had an apple in its mouth._

_"Dad..", he moaned, "You're supposed to put apples in __**pig's **__mouths, not a __**turkey's**__", he sighed._

_A big man on the end of the table chuckled, "Sorry Jasper, it's just that your mum saw an apple and told me to do something with it because a new batch of fresh apples was coming in. So I put it in the turkey!"_

_"I didn't tell you to put it in the turkey, did I?", it was a female voice._

_"Me wanna eat! Me hungry!", squealed a young boy, about the age of five._

_"Okay Charlie-Tom."_

_"Dad, why did you call him Charlie-Tom?", Jasper asked._

_The male looked at him, then too everyone around the room and said "Charlie was the name of __**my **__father, and in honor of your mother's father I named him Tom. Charlie on my side, Tom on your mother's."_

_The three children "Ahhed", and the next thing Jasper knew he was digging in on the turkey. The apple, of course, was taken by Charlie who bit it with his two front teeth and smiled. The brunette took a slice of the white meat while Jasper took any side of it. The family said grace and ate, happily...happily..._

-:-

"Jasper? I thought you were going to go now."

Jasper snapped out of his daydream. He was still in Macy's lab, holding his drink that was almost dripping.

"Oh, um, I just had a daydream. That's all", he mumble.

"Well okay, take care of yourself. See you on Monday", Macy replied.

_**What was that? How could something like that pop into my mind? I must be crazy, but it was so real. I wish, I just wish I could go back. Back to the time when everything was okay. Back to **__**them**_.

As Jasper wandered off into the abyss of thoughts, Eve was heading to the white bunny.

"Hello Mr. Bunny", said Eve cheerily, "Are you okay-"

Eve stopped in her tracks. Just the she heard Jasper calling to her, he seemed to be running in her direction.

"Hey Eve! We need to talk. I have something important to tel you-", Jasper stopped when Eve turned around with a tear in her eye, "Whats wrong?"

Eve pointed to the bunny house he had built, expecting to see the bunny either dead or worse. I mean it was the only way for Eve to tear up, but no. Instead, there was nothing in the house. Nothing at all. Eve started to cry and she walked closer to Jasper, hugging her. He returned the hug by kissing her forehead and saying that it was okay, that maybe it was around here somewhere.

"He, or she, has to be around here somewhere. I mean it couldn't have gone far, right?", he asked looking at Eve's wet eyes.

She sobbed and dug her face into his warm chest, going up and down as he breathed. Jasper walked Eve over to the park bench beside the bunny house, keeping a good grip on her shoulder as he thought of the places he could've gone.

"Lake...", Eve mumbled, "W-what i-if he, o-or she, w-went into t-the l-lake?", she sniffed.

"Oh no...No Eve, no it didn't jump into the lake", he said pulling her into a hug as she started crying again, "it couldn't have, it wouldn't, it should'nt-"

"HEY! Stop being all Dr. Suess and look here!"

Jasper knew that voice, "Mattie?", he asked as he turned around, Eve did too, breaking free from his grip on Eve as he reached out to the animal in Mattie's arms.

To his surprise, Mattie pulled back. Then when he got up and walked to him, she showed him four little white fluffy balls. At first he was puzzled, then he grinned.

"Hey Eve, our bunny is a girl. I have proof."

Eve stood up and walked over to Mattie, peering into her arms. Sure enough, there were four little baby bunnies sucking on the mother's body, asking for milk. Eve gasped and held up one of the babies, showing it to Jasper who laughed and patted it.

"You know", said Mattie, "You two look like a married couple."

Eve was taken aback, but Jasper merely smiled, "We do?", he asked.

Mattie nodded then gave him the mother while Eve took three of the babies, the other one with Mattie who was putting a ribbon on it. She explained that it was a girl and that the others were boys, and that she put the ribbon on it so that they wouldn't get confused on who is who.

"I", announced Mattie while holding the girl bunny in the air, "Will name her Faith."

"I'll name this one Franky", giggled Eve as she held one of the bunnies up and pinned a small blue bow on him.

"I'll name the mother Becky", added Jasper, "and this one James."

Then all three of them looked at the last one. He was smaller, and seemed to be the runt of the litter. Eve frowned at it and picked it up, cuddling with it and whispering to it about being the best bunny out of all of them.

"I think I'll name him...Hope", she finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Hope", Jasper repeated, "I think that's an excellent name, for an excellent bunny."

They smiled at each other. Mattie knew that they needed a moment together so she made an excuse about having to help out some of the vampires in the security room, which was, frankly, no surprise to Eve. As soon as Mattie as but a stick running to the coven, Eve and Jasper fed the baby bunnies, knowing that the mother was tired.

"I think I'll bring the runt, er, I mean Hope in. It'll be safer", suggested Eve.

Jasper thought differently, "I think not. You have a lot to do, and next week I'm off on engineering duty. So I'll have time to take care of him until he's ready to join the others", he said while putting the other two sleeping bunnies in the house. Eve did the same with Franky, and held Hope in her arms. Jasper sat closer to Eve and put his arm around her, making Eve feel uncomfortable. But she knew that he was only doing it because they were so close to each other.

"Hey Eve, why's your heart beating faster than usual?", he asked sounding so innocent.

"Oh stop it Theo, it's only making it worse", she blushed but looked at Hope to make sure Jasper doesn't see.

Suddenly, she felt him bring his lips closer to her ears and say "Is it because...you like me?"

Eve felt her temperature rise to a hundred degrees! She quickly got up and laid the runt beside the mother so it could drink it's milk. Then turned to Jasper who was already in front of her, no more than five centimeters from her.

"I, um, I-", Eve blabbed, but nothing came out.

Jasper put his finger on her lips and told her to calm down. He moved the stray locks from her face to see more of her. Then, he pushed his forehead against hers making her blush and making him laugh again. Eve was in peace, she wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. The moments they shared were like gold, it was like they were one and the same, which seemed strange to Eve.

"Don't worry", he whispered, "I know you like David, so I won't step on anyone's toes."

"But I don't!", protested Eve as she pulled free and looked at him in the eye.

Jasper merely smiled, knowing perfectly well that she didn't have _those _kinds of feelings for David.

"Oh I know", he said, "I already know."

Eve poked her tounge at him again, and opened her mouth to speak. But that was her mistake, Jasper had pulled her into a kiss.

_**H-how? How did it ever get to this?**_

Eve closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he held her by the waist and after the kiss he hugged her and buried his face on her shoulder.

_**Oh Jasper, why'd you do this? Why?**_

"Theodore", he mumbled, "Theodore was what my father called me whenever he would tuck me, Charlie and Layla in", he continued as he broke free from Eve.

Jasper looked into her soft, brown eyes, "Time for me to tell you why I got angry, I want you to know."

Eve's look on her face asked why, why now? Why not earlier? Why not when they first met and talked about family? Actually, Eve was the one talking about family and close friends - like Mattie - while Jasper could do nothing but listen.

_**Why didn't I figure out sooner? It was right there!**_

"Because", started Jasper knowing what she was thinking, "I wanted to get to know you better and to find out whether you're someone worth opening up to, and you are. I knew that the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Eve blushed and out her hand on Jasper's cheek, "Oh Jasper, you're so dumb. Of course I'm someone you can trust."

Jasper couldn't hold back the tear that fell from his eye. He took Eve's hand and they sat back down on the park bench, a place that Eve would remember from now on for the rest of her life.

"Well, it all happened one night, on the thirtieth of July, fourteen years ago..."

_**The next chapter will include how Jasper came to the coven, and some new characters are coming in! So be prepared! Next Chapter: Reunion**_

_**Thanks again for the comments/reviews. I hope you like how the story turns out. I'll be making a mini-series of these two about daily life after I finish this one, and I assure you there will be a lot of chapters. Please comment! It would really help me because then I'll work harder for those who want more of these two. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation Part 1

**Hey again! Okay so I decided to get the fourth one done so I can get Jasper's past out of the way and move on to adding the new characters!**

_**The Past, Present and Future**_

"It happened one night, on the thirtieth of July, about fourteen years ago", started Jasper as he looked at the night stars.

Eve was resting her head on his shoulder, her hands holding his.

"That was the time when I was born, along with my twin Layla Wolverhampton. I'm about ten or so minutes older than her. But only ten minutes."

He paused and changed his view so that instead of the stars, it was Eve who was playing with his hand. She was oblivious to the fact that he was looking at her, but when he stopped speaking she looked up. There in front of her were two brilliant hazel eyes, with what seemed like dark green lines hidden among the sea of brown. He moved the stray locks out of the way and kissed her forehead before continuing;

"My parents were of different races, but they still loved each oher. My dad was Harry Clyde Wolverhampton - a Lycan - and my mother was Charlotte "Charlie" Angelo - a human. A year later my little brother was born, Charlie-Tom. Charlie for my dad's dad, Tom for my mum's dad."

Jasper paused before continuing, knowing that it would be hard for him to let everything pour out in full detail.

"My father worked as a spy for the vampires, you know to see what they were planning. We were one of the last Lycan families to do so after the purge. When I was three and my brother two, we moved to America to capture a Lycan. His name was Klaudius Fortegro. Never really knew much of him, but I remember the day we travelled as if it was yesterday..."

-:-

_"Come on Charlie! We have to go now, so get your bags", instructed Charlotte._

_"Mummy, l ge bag for Layla and Charlie", suggested a small voice._

_"Oh don't worry Jasper, I'll do it", chuckled his father, Harry._

_The family was heading towards one of the airports, but instead of heading throught the glass automatic doors, they went straight to the back of the port where a private jet was awaiting. One by one the Wolverhampton children were clambering on top of one another trying to get onto the jet._

_"Now now, don't rush. We'll be in America sooner if you don't argue", snapped Charlotte._

_"Sorry mummy", chorused the twins while Charlie just laughed._

_As the family boarded the plane, Harry helped the men carry his spy equipment on board, then once the runway was clear, the plane took of. The loud sound made Charlie and Layla cover their ears screaming at the top of their lungs, but Jasper who just loves machines clapped his hands and giggled. Harry smiled at his eldest son and scooped him up in his arms. He took Jasper to the fron of the plane were all the controls were, and that was a big error. The plane was on auto-pilot and they had travelled with no-one but three other Lycan fathers who worked as spies for different covens. As soon as Harry left to get a drink, Jasper looked at all the marvellous controls and thought about what would happen if he touched the big, red and plump button that was front of him. Little did he know that it would cause major trouble, and he'll probably get a scolding. _

_"Charlotte, honey where did you put the drinks?", asked Harry oblivious to the fact that his eldest child was about to do the unthinkable._

_"In the fridge, the bottom part", she replied. _

_"Okay than-WOOOOAH!"_

_He had done it! Jasper had pressed the button he was so longingly wanting to press! And now the plane was going down! Charlie and Layla were oblivious to the danger and started dancing around like hoolagins, while Charlotte tried to grab them so they wouldn't be the first to die. Harry dropped the blood packs and dashed to the front of the plane, there he found Jasper buckled on the pilot's seat clapping and smiling. Harry took Jasper and placed him onto the co-pilots side, buckling him on before he seized the steering wheel. He tried his hardest to pull it up butit seemed as though he would need a lot more than that, just then the other Lycan men grabbed the wheel too and the four men pulled as hard as they could - making sure it didn't break - and prayed for the worst to never come. _

_"5000 feet", Harry dictated._

_"4000 feet"_

_"3000feet", his voice was trembling now as he and the men tried their best to stop __**it **__from happening._

_"1000 feet, 900, 800, 700, 600..."_

_Jasper now saw the Atlantic ocean, it reminded him of the movie he had watched but never understood: "Titanic" As he peered into the water he imagined a ship that they were giong to crash into making both of them sink. _

_"PULL HARDER!", wailed Harry as he started to call upon God for help._

_"WE'RE NEARING IT! 300! 200! 100! BRACE YOURSELVES!", he screamed._

_Everyone shut their eyes, waiting for the sharp jabs of the icy-cold water, but instead of thatthey heard a hand clapping. At the back Charlotte looked up and saw Charlie and Layla playing with each other's hair as if nothing had happened. The adults had realized that just before they hit a hundred feet, the plane had finally risen. The three Lycans headed back patting Jasper on the way, and thanking them for the first thriller they had in the entire operation. Harry sighed and switched the plane to auto-pilot once more. Then he turned to Jasper._

_"Son, you are one brave little boy, to go about pressing big red buttons", he laughed. _

_As for Jasper, he had no clue as to what his father just said, but for the rest of therime he was in the co-pilot's seat never again did he have the nerve to touch the button nor even look at it._

-:-

"You couldv'e killed your family along with three Lycan comrades!", cried Eve, "then you wouldn't be able to have met me!"

"Heehee", chuckled, "Yeah, what a shame that would have been."

"Theo!", she whined, "This is no laughing matter!", murmured Eve as she buried her face on his chest.

Jasper stood up, tired of the bench and looked for some place else to tell the story. He pulled Eve up and wrapped one warm around her waist while holding her hand in the air. Then he started doing the waltz making Eve laugh and laugh. She pressed her head onto his shoulder as they waltzed around the park. Then, Jasper let go and ran off.

"Catch me if you can!", he yelled turning back.

"Jasper!", yelled Eve as she chased him around the park.

Bushes and trees were the only things that Eve could see on her left and right. She knew that he wouldn't be dumb enough to actually hide because the trees were spaced out and the rocks were the size of a two year old an the length of an average ten year old's arm. Eve followed the smooth clay path all the way to the middle of the park where she found Jasper sitting on the edge of a marble fountain. She walked towards it and sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

_**I hope we can stay in the coven for as long as we can**_

Jasper seemed to be gazing at the stars yet again. It seemed as though he had a connection to them, as though is meant something. Something that only _he _would understand. But what?

"Hey Eve", he suddenly said, "ever wonder if you could just reach out to the stars and, you know, grab them?"

As he said that, he pretended to grab one of the stars and blew on it, closing his eyes shortly afterwards.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

Jasper grinned. He took her hand and opened it, taking control of it which Eve didn't mind at all. He positioned them in a way you would grab something. He aimed it at the sky and closed it, pulling it back to her chest. He opened it and blew on it, closing his eyes again.

"Did you make a wish?", he asked softly.

Eve nodded, whispering in his ear, "For us to stay together, in this coven."

They hugged. Eve smelt the sweet scent of Jasper's soft brown hair, entertwining it in her fingers. Jasper on the other hand thought of Eve's hair as a pony's tail, laughing at his private joke.

"Hopefully", he murmured, "It won't be too long until we can start."

Eve knew what he meant, but it somehow made her feel uneasy yet again. She broke free from his grasp and pushed the stray locks from his face, just as he had done earlier. Jasper, who felt the need to do something mischeivous, pushed her in the fountain.

**"JASPER THEO WOLVERHAMPTON!", **she screamed as she pulled her pants up trying to get out of the water but failed as Jasper had splashed water on her.

Then, for revenge, she pulled him in and they broke into a water fight. Eve tried to run to the other side of the fountain, planning to hide behind the naked statue in the middle. But Jasper was too fast and pulled her by the leg causing her to fall head first into the fresh water. She heard his muffled laughs from underwater and grinned, pulling hes feet with her hybrif strength and gaining the upper hand. She punced on him and pushed his head under the water that sprouted from the statue's hand. Eve let go when he raised his hands in surrender, helping him up and splashing him with water, and in that one moment Eve had seen yet another side to him.

_**He looks so handsome when his hair is all over his face like that. Especially since his hair is wet. And his skin looks so fresh, as if he'd just been from the shower. Oh silly me we were just in a water fight two minutes ago.**_

Jasper pulled her close and kissed her, startling Eve who had just realized that he did. But instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him do so.

_**How wonderful, this feeling. His lips, pressed against my very own. I must be blessed.**_

"Eve?"

The two broke free and turned their gaze to a blonde, who Eve knew very well. Very well.

"Um, excuse me sir but...who are you?", Jasper asked, more bluntly than he thought.

"I'm-"

"A friend!", snapped Eve, "just a friend."

The men looked at her, and Eve felt as though she had put herself into a tight spot. Luckily, Mattie was with the blonde and knew of her situation.

"Oh come on, enough with the awkward moment. Let's get you inside, it's almost daybreak", she announced.

Jasper shrugged and helped Eve up, eyeing the man curiously while Eve just looked down. On the way home, Mattie talked about all sorts of things that made Jasper and the blonde laugh. But every now and then the blonde would steal a peek at Eve who did nothing but look down on the gravel path, which quickly changed as they hit the dirt road that led to the well-hidden mansion.

"...and then he got caught in the act. Poor Lily, got cheated on just after they had started a relationship, after that though he...", blabbed Mattie, unaware of the strange aura that came from Jasper.

He could'nt help but feel angry towards Eve for not telling him who the man was, and he couldn't blame her either.

_**I mean, she's great and all. But why won't she tell me? This man is starting to get on my nerves and I might as well rip his neck clean of his body. Might as well, just in case.**_

Jasper shook his head which caught the attention of the blonde. Somehow he knew that the mysterious "friend of Eve's" knew what he was thinking, and hated him for it.

_**Some vampires are just bloody annoying. I'm glad Eve's a vampire otherwise I would've already been done with him, strange them blondes.**_

As soon as the four had stepped into the mansion, Eve darted to her room, with Jasper tagging along and only to be stopped when Eve asks him to wait outside while she changes. He figures that Eve might be long so he changes in his room as well. Mattie left the blonde in the lounge as she grabbed two blood packs, and two extra in case her seemingly uncomfortable and hungry friends.  
As soon as Eve and Jasper were ready, they walked to the lounge where her parents, Mattie and her, "friend" were standing in. They seemed to have not noticed them because they were crowded around a circular table that had, surprisingly, nothing on it at all. It had only occured to the two that they were actually talking about something, but it was only small talk.

_**They were talking amongst themselves while waiting for us, **_thought Eve**, wait...us?**

As Eve pondered on the thought on whether it would be possible, Jasper pulled her in closer to the table. Eve thought that he was going to wrap his warm arms around her but instead found herself being the only thing, or person, who was standing in the way of Jasper and the blonde.

"Well", started Selene, "Eve I hope you got a chance to talk to him", she continued staring in the direction of the man beside her.

Micheal took over, "They should've, I sent him over with Mattie to the lake park where she and Jasper was, I think."

Eve knew she had to answer, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

_**I thought he was gone! How could I have expected him to come back when he left almost 2 years ago! I'm fourteen now! and, I met Jasper..., **_was what Eve wanted to say. But nothing happened.

"Okay, then I understand that something has happened between you two?", asked Selene.

-s-i-l-e-n-c-e-

_**I'm sorry mum and dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorr-**_

"Actually, they didn't talk. He - and Mattie - stumbled across us when we were water-fighting in the fountain. Nothing much happened."

Eve looked up and knew who had spoken. Sure enough, jasper was looking directly at, not Selene and Micheal, but at the man who was next to her.

"So", said Micheal half-confused, "You're telling me, Jasper, that they just found you?"

"Yes."

-s-i-l-e-n-c-e-

"Well I guess that explains everything", sighed Selene.

Everyone on the table looked up, even Mattie who had just come back from the kitchen with six or seven blood bags in her arms.

"Eve clearly has run out of feelings for you, considering the time you spent away from us", she continued.

"So. I see no reason as to what I should do with you. David."

_**Okay, sorry for not saying it sooner, and I'm sorry because I haven't added any new characters in. But I promise that I'll do a longer one in the next chapter of "Explanation". Thanks for taking your time and reading. I won't add any more until it's reached about 10 or so comment from DIFFERENT people. So please wait for those who have already read, and hopefully didn't bother to comment. XD**_


	5. Chapter 5 Explanation Part 2

_**Okay so now I've brought in David. I'll bring in Jasper's family as well, but please bear with me. So the summary of this is that David comes back for Eve but finds that she's _ with Jasper. (Un officially or Officialy? You decide.) So Selene arranges for them to talk almost in private, while Micheal stands outside her door to make sure nothing bad happens. **_

_**Short Talk, Explanation, Siblings**_

"Now that Eve doesn't have _those _kinds of feeling for you", sighed Selene, lingering on the word "those", "I don't really know what to do."

"I'm kind of glad though", joked Micheal.

David hissed and Micheal growled, but the only thing they recieved was a death glare from Selene, who was now rubbing her forehead as she thought of what to do. A few moments of silence dropped heavily onto the five people who were standing around the coffee table, no one daring to sit or even move a muscle, afraid to interrupt Selene's thoughts.  
Finally, Mattie spoke up.

"I think they should talk, you know, catch up on things. Then confess feelings for each other, turn them down and find someone else. Everyone wins."

Everyone looked at Mattie who was slurping on a blood bag, shocked at the statement and scared to death that Selene, no, _Eve _would rip her to shreds. Along with Jasper and David's help.

"Although quite baffling", started Selene, "Matilda's right. You should talk, because you havn't for a little over two years, and that's no way to have a relationship with each other. Intimate or not."

David winced at this, but showed his respect and nodded. As did Eve and Jasper, and out of the corner of Eve's eye she saw Mattie proudly smile.

"But not tonight", she said sternly, "You'll do it tomorrow night. That way you two can think about what to talk about, and we're nearing dawn. We need to rest and David has been from a long journey so it's all very appropriate. Now, you're all excused."

As Mattie did an unexpected moonwalk, Eve stiffened as David brushed past her and said:

"Your mum made a good choice. I'll see you tomorrow night"

She saw Jasper growl at him and put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know that it was okay. But was it? For two years, David wasn't around, and after two years, he come back expecting Eve to still fancy him?

_**I used to like him, but I guess I was wrong. If I had met Jasper while I was with David, it would've gotten much more complicated than this. But I think explaining to him what Jasper and I have is going to be much more complex than it already is. **_

"Eve", Jasper said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes, "I have somthing to tell you."

Eve looked at him with a confused face. He motioned her to follow him as they made their way upstairs to his room, a place Eve would have never thought of going. But here she is, walking to unknown territory.

"Sit, please", he said softly as he closed the door behind him.

Eve looked around. She was expecting a room that's messy, full of gadgets and gizmos, a study desk and lots of paper. But instead there are neat stacks of documents, a large chest-shaped trunk labeled "Inventions" and a study desk where ordinary utensils were lying in neat piles or rows. The bed was fixed up and it looked like he hadn't slept for days, weeks at most. The four posters reached the ceiling and a painting of a small family sat on a chair at the end of the bed.

"Amazing...", she whispered to herself.

"Yes it is, if I do say so myself", replied Jasper, even though he knew that she wasn't really talking to him.

"So Jasper", Eve finally said, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Jasper sighed and even hesitated for a bit, but took the chair from the study desk and placed it in front of Eve who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat down and exhaled, placing his hands on his knees which looked like they were wobbling a bit.

"I wanted to tell you", he started, "about the absolute truth as to why we got along so well."

Eve was taken aback, but let him carry on;

"I had a family, yes. My father was a spy, yes. And I went to America and almost got my family, me and a few fellow Lycans killed, yes."

Eve was puzzled, _**Why is he saying this? Is he going to tell me everything then tell me that he's going to move to another coven?**_

"But there's one detail I forgot to tell you. When I was eleven...", he fidgeted with his fingers and began cracking his knuckles, "When I was eleven I was in London, after my dad was killed. But instead of going back to London, I was taken away."

Eve was about to ask why but Jasper raised his hand for her to stop.

"I did put up a fight. Went into Lycan form, but because I'm only half I lost, obviously. So they took me and they let Layla and Charlie go, since they weren't really interesting for Drako. At least that's what I thought, and as soon as they took me to their place Drako sent them, his men that captured me, out to find my siblings. I fought them again, knowing that I would lose. But they just stood there, ignoring me like they were the only ones in the confinement room. After that they moved me to another room where I would - to Drako - feel at home. Same old four-poster bed, same old carpet, same old walls even. But what really annoyed me was that Drako had also put up paintings of my family. Drako also painted some stuff that looked like rubbish, he even asked if I wanted to go to the bathroom with him holding my hand! He's such rubbish. I wish he never found me, let alone trying to father me again, Drako's not much of a man, or Lycan. No, Drako's more of a-"

_**"ENOUGH WITH THE DRAKO THIS DRAKO THAT!"**_

Jasper fell back on his chair and pushed himself up using his hands. He saw Eve's eyes not in their original color, but instead jet-black like the ink from and octopus. Her claws were retacting as he stood up, afraid that she might dice him and feed him to Micheal's Great Dane Alexander II. He didn't really fancy the idea so he picked up the chair and pushed it back into the study desk making a small screeching noise. A nosie which annoyed Eve who had covered her ears and was screaming onto a pillow.  
Jasper reached out his hand to her shoulder but she snarled at him which made him fall back yet again.

"What's the matter-"

"**What's the **_**matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?", **_she asked frowning_**, "**_**Oh I'll tell you alright. When you told me to come to your room tonight I thought you were going to tell me that nothing bad was gonna happen between me and David. But no, oh no instead here wer are talking about you!", she said pointing her claw at him, "You who's only new to this coven and yet you think you can get to me like that?"**

Jasper was puzzled, what did she mean "get to me like that"?

**"Well I'll tell you one thing Jasper: It ain't gonna work. So stop your moping and realize that your family is DEAD. They're all DEAD. And there's OBVIOUSLY NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"**

Jasper looked at her with wide eyes", "**You think I've been moping? I'm telling you this for a very good reason!"**

**"AND WHAT IS THAT?"**

**"How can I tell you if you won't even listen to a word I was saying earlier?", **he asked firmly.

**"I was too! I was only getting bored of your petty stories! You think I'd fall for that? You think that I'd love you even more if you made yourself feel pitiful? Well I WON'T!", **she yelleed, almost waking up Mattie who was in the other room.

**"I'm not trying to make you fall for me!"**

**"Then what is it?" **

**"I'm trying to tell you the truth!"**

**"ABOUT WHAT?", **Eve said who stood up and stomped towards Jasper making tenacious eye-contact.

**"ABOUT...ABOUT..", **Jasper's voice trailed off.

**"WELL WHAT IS IT?"**

Jasper couldn't speak, he had hit a dead end.

_**I can't tell you, I just can't...**_

**"Jasper! Tell me what's going on! Are you seeing someone else? Are you here to tell me that our time in the park was an accident and that you want me to forget it?", **Eve finally blurted out and in doing so made Jasper irritated.

**"You think I'd actually DO THAT?", **he asked horrified.

**"Well there's nothing else to think!"**

**"Yes there is!",** he said raising his voice a little.

**"THEN WHAT IS IT!", **Eve stated, **"ARE YOU REALLY DOING WHAT I JUST SAID?"**

That did it. Jasper had blown his top.

**"I'M THE SON OF THE LYCAN WHO IS RUNNING WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE ENTIRE WAR!"**

**-S-I-L-E-N-C-E-**

"B..bu..bu..", whimpered Eve.

Jasper looked at her with gritted teeth and she had just realized that he was holding her by the upper arm. Tightly.

"But", Eve finally spoke, regaining her abillity to speak, "You're, you're Harry's son, aren't you?"

"No", Jasper confessed, "Biologicaly I'm not his son. I'm Drako's son. Drako Samuel Kinlan, the leader and Ruler of the Lycans, second in command for William Corvinus: The first true Lycan, er, werewolf. He, he left when my mother died and Harry found me on his doorstep, says that they used to be friends but Drako became evil. Says he got lost in the realm of despair after his wife died...because of the vampires."

_**What have I done now, **_thought Jasper, _**She'll never forgive me for being the son of the man who's plan it was to exterminate and take over the Vampire Kingdom and exchange it for a Lycan Playground. Now I really do have to leave, last time failed...**_

*FlashBack*

_"Argh, these things are heavy. I wonder how I lifted them when I first came. Oh wait, Micheal lifted them for me", sighed Jasper._

_He was getting ready to leave and find his place as the son of the new soon-to-be King. Once he succeeds in his petty plans of course._

_"Old fool, he obviously just wants to kill the vampires and give me the throne. Then I have to carry thw wait of a million vampire's hate on my poor aching shoulders. Pity, My mother died defending him. Why didn't he fight back...FOOL!", he accidentaly yelled._

_"Um, Jasper?"_

_"Uhh-hello!", he replied throwing his bags into the bush beside him and slowly backing away from it._

_"Okay...", muttered Eve, "What are you doing?"_

_"Um", he fidgeted and put on a fake smile, "Just..er..out for some fresh air I guess", and smiled a pitiful smile. _

*FlashBackEnds*

"Eve I'm-OOMF!"

Jasper had recieved one of the hardest and tightest hugs he had ever recieved in his entire existence. Eve was crying, but softly. As she fell to the ground, Jasper went with her and wrapped his arms around her back, patting it to make her feel better. At least he hoped it would.

"You idiot, you crazy idiot..", she mumbled.

Jasper smiled weakly, "I know, I shouldv'e never told you. But don't worry, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I pack up my things and-"

"NO!", protested Eve. "you're the only one besides Mattie and my parents who I can fully trust! I don't know about David and me but I can't afford to lose you! Especially since the events that happened tonight!, er, this morning!", she continued.

She buried her face in his chest, which was going up and down in time with every second heartbeat he had, "You're the only other real thing that's happened to me, and I know I can't be dependent on you because people aren't supposed to be _that _dependent on others", she sniffled, "But I want you to know that no matter whose child you are you'll always be the Jasper that everyone knows and loves. I hope you understand, so please don't go...no yet...not, yet..", and as Eve's voice trailed off she fell asleep.

Jasper was baffled.

_**I'm the only other real thing? Her parents are the realest of real but, me? In second, no first place alongside her parents? I must be the luckiest half-lycan in the entire universe and probably the past milennium. I am, and I qoute from Charlie to mum, "Totally gobsmacked."**_

He was, but there was more to come that following night. Who knows what'll happen then, but that's the least of Jasper's thoughts as he was too busy cradling Eve in his arms. But that was his mistake, he shouldn't have forgotten about everything else. Specially since he forgot to mention that his father planned something for the coven: a _personal _cleansing.


End file.
